the_ninth_agefandomcom-20200214-history
The 9th Age: Fantasy Battles - Rulebook
The 9th Age: Fantasy Battles - Rulebook '''(commonly refereed to as '''T9A:FB Rulebook '''or the '''full rulebook) is a book by The 9th Age Project. It is contains the fundamental rules of the game as well as background information and artwork. The first and only publication of the book, v1.3.5, was released on the 23th of December 2016 and is available for download HERE. Sources within the book T9A:FB Rulebook contains the following sources, split into either major sources of minor quote, presented in the order they appear in the book. Major sources = The Book of Askar: chapter 1, Sunna Cycle (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p3) = = Raul Llerena (956 A.S.) Letter to Colonel Sabino Virgen (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p11) = = Letter undelivered by Sonnstahl Postmaster; recipient deceased (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p16) = = Ambassador Duchess Mathilde (962 A.S.) Message to King Henry of Equitaine (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p21) = = Explicitus; The Orcanium (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p33) = = Marco Iandoli; “Educational” speeches at the village of Börnichen (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p38) = = Letter intercepted between Qassari merchants (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p39) = = Terimodus; Wonders of the World (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p42) = = Diary of Samuel le Pepin (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p44) = = Georg Eber; Herbarium Sagarikense (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p47) = = The Book of Askar: chapter 5, Sunna Cycle (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p64) = = Sign posted by the Inquisition outside the burnt remains of the village of Börnichen (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p64) = = Niccolò Solo; Book of the Terrors of the World (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p73) = = Miguel Cerveza; Don Quicio, opening lines (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p84) = = Extract from the ogre epic Tsanas: Lines 3410-3473, translated by Pascaline Caillat (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p86) = = Transcript of proceedings at the Court of Equitaine, 960 A.S. (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p92) = = Precepts 9:27, Sunna Cycle (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p95) = = Archwizard Theodius; Lore of the Arcane Art, 1st extract (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p104) = = Letter from Chancellor Eckhardt to Emperor Matthias, 955 A.S. (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p107) = = Archwizard Theodius; Lore of the Arcane Art, 2nd extract (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p110) = = Baron Jung (924 A.S.) Testimony to Emperor Frederick (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p113) = The testimony is given at the battle of Crauladino, the final and bloodiest engagement of the War of the Dead. The battle is described in detail, including how the Emperor, Frederick of Sonnstahl, in the end duels the vampire leading the undead army, and slay it with a single blow. = Part of a letter from Wizard Ada Müller, to her daughter, 899 A.S. (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p121) = = Johannes Strabo; A New Atlas for the Ninth Age (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p124) = = Meradus Gercator (962 A.S.) Map of the Lands and People of the 9th Age (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p125) = = Tabor Delphino; keynote lecture in Narrenwald (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p125) = = The World Hymn (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p126-130) = The World Hymn is presented as a reproduction of an Equitan tapestry,itself believed to be a copy of an ancient dwarven carving and poem dating from the first century A.S. The hymn goes through the nine ages of the world and retells the events that took place. Each age is also accompanied by a drawing depicting the events, these drawing were most likely not part of the original dwarven carving since the drawing for the 9th Age depicts events that has not yet happen when the carving is believed to have been made (including the wedding of Matthias of Sonnstahl and Sophia of Destria). For greater accuracy of references, the hymn can be split up into "chapters" for each age: * The World Hymn: The 1st Age (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p126) * The World Hymn: The 2nd Age (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p127) * The World Hymn: The 3rd Age (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p127) * The World Hymn: The 4th Age (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p128) * The World Hymn: The 5th Age (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p128) * The World Hymn: The 6th Age (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p129) * The World Hymn: The 7th Age (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p129) * The World Hymn: The 8th Age (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p130) * The World Hymn: The 9th Age (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p130) = Emerentius (907 A.S.) A Study of the Gods: Prologue (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p132) = = Diary of Claude le Petit, entry from Tandemar 3rd, 962 A.S. (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p133) = the diary was found on le Petit's body in the Volskayan district, on Tandemar 4th, 962 A.S. In the entry, le Petit describes his excitement of arriving in Avras, and the various places he visits on his first day there. = Verdorben Kantu (784 A.S.) Immortal Beings and Where to Find Them (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p134) = = Drusus' letter to the Avrasi, Sunna Cycle, estimated date 59 A.S. (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p136-137) = = Jorge Zamoran; An account of the peoples, nations and monsters which inhabit the world (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p138-145) = For greater accuracy of reference, the account can be split up into chapters for each heading, for example: * Jorge Zamoran; An account of the peoples, nations and monsters which inhabit the world: Dread Elves (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p139) = Carsten Schwegler, keynote lecture to the Royal College of Healing T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p140) = = Azak's Fables, ancient dwarven moral tales (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p142) = = François L'Aroue; Dictionnaire Magique (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p144) = = Note from the Warden of the Imperial Society of Eichtal to the Chancellor (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p145) = = The Book of Askar: chapter 14, Sunna Cycle (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p146-147) = = Hudhaifa Uddin; The Chronology of Foreign Nations, entry for The Empire of (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p153) = Minor quotes "Beat us, burn us, brand us: you only make the Herd stronger." — Last words of Gnak, Prophet of the Beasts (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p6) "I have seen larger armies, and more ferocious. But they fought as a swarm of insects that moves and thinks as one." — Quote by Fernando Cabeza (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p8) "Whoever said ‘know thy enemy’ forgot to add ‘from a distance’." — Quote by Alvaro Najar (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p12) I would give half my men for a single reliable report from the field. — Quote by General Schmismark (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p14) "We see a deadly sin on every street corner, in every home, and we tolerate it. We tolerate it morning, noon, and night. Well, not anymore. I'm setting the example. What I've done is going to be studied and followed... forever." — Quote by Supreme Inquisitor Jän Damhirschkuh (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p15) We’re strong, they’re puny. — Famous orcish proverb (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p18) I have never heard of a battle won without solid preparation. — Quote by Tania Féret (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p20) "Seven deadly gods, seven ways to prod, seven holy paths to hell and your trip begins. Seven downward slopes seven bloodies hopes seven are your burning fires, seven your desires..." — Eiserne Jungfrau; The Child of the Sun (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p20) "Makeitworkmakeitworkmakeitwork!!!" — Last words of Alfred von Haupt, steam tank operator (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p24) "No one can truly command the loyalty and obedience of a hundred thousand howling creatures from the nether realms, but I can... inspire them. And I will accomplish magnificent things." — Quote by a Greater Daemon of Greed (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p28) "Go ahead, run. The joy is in the chase." — Attributed to Bragh, the Black Bull (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p30) "To plunder, to slaughter, to steal, these things they misname empire; and where they make a wilderness, they call it peace." — From the Orcanium (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p33) "Some of you will graduate with distinction. And some of you will graduate with tentacles." — Quote by Margaretha Phagus (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p38) "Do not fire until you see the whites of their fangs." — Quote by Lieutenant Lucan (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p48) "You never truly know yourself until you have seen your reflection in an ogre’s breastplate." — Quote by Isaac, the soldier poet (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p54) "It’s not headlong flight. It’s a sensible tactical decision. The size of their teeth had nothing to do with it." — Quote by Captain Karlsen (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p66) "Just send the horses then." — Quote by Field Marshal Finke (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p70) "You said it could never be pierced!" — Last words of Duke Gabriel de Gasconne (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p76) "Supreme Battlemage Asser. Tygon the Ruthless. Morchaal the Undefeated. The High Priest of Ullor. And now you." — Quote by Vlad von Hammerstein (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p80) "You don’t play the battlepipes, the pipes play you." — Dwarvish saying (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p88) "The desert does not care. The desert does not forgive." — Nomarch Pherisis (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p90) "Na na na na na na." — Traditional victory cry (several races) (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p94) "There is only one true law: the strongest prevail. We are the agents of nature’s selection, and today we deliver judgment on those unworthy of life!" — Quote by Dac Aebha (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p96) "I built these walls strong enough to keep out a horde of trolls. Which I thought was fine, until they sent back Felix’s drawings from Virentia." — Quote by the architect of the Volskagrad city defences (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p99) "By illusion or allure, device or deceit; where others fail, our blades strike true." — Saying among the Sword Masters of Celeda Ablan (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p100) "The problem with chariots is they stop. Machines, on the other hand, just keep spinning and killing. That’s the idea, anyway." — Conditional promise of a Rakachit Engineer (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p101) "Always charge towards whatever goblins are running from." — Orcish saying (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p103) "When I said I could heal anything, I was under the assumption the patient would still have both lungs and a head." — Quote by Equitan field medic (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p104) "The question isn't who is going to let me; it's who is going to stop me." — Quote by Barac Darkhelm (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p106) "We are the river, we are the jungle." — Translation of a Saurian carving (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p107) "Attack it? But how could we, Sir? Begging your pardon, it flew right over us. Those that are left are lucky to be alive, sir." — Sworn Testimony of a Light Infantryman at the battle of Sarlimar (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p109) "To the sound of the drums, the ground shakes and thrums, we come, we come. Crushed underfoot, under wheel and hoof, your doom, your doom." — Battle chant of the Bloody Wheel tribe of Warriors (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p109) "The undead are like a poorly tempered blade. They are strong but inflexible. Rather than giving ground, they will lose whole ranks when pressured." — Quote by an Equitan paladin (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p109) "Some don’t like it when the other guy won’t die. Maybe the gods save them, but only for a little while, and I find it helps work up an appetite." — Quote by an ogre mercenary (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p110) "One of a kind artefact? I’ve got three in the storehouse." — Quote by Merchant Hoardmaster Qengta of Nyetsan (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p114) "If an injury has to be done to a wizard, it should be so severe that his vengeance need not be feared." — Quote by Bernardo Soderini (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p120) "If I had to describe it in a single word, I’d say ‘unfortunate’." — Quote by Count Lutuzov, on the Slaughter of Itterbeck, 801 A.S. (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p148)